


Sa Alak Umasa

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: AU Gifts [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 10 Years Age Gap, Age Switch, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Lawyer Jongin, Theater Actor Kyungsoo, age gap, drunk!soo, make out
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Family lawyer si Jongin ng mga Do/Doh at ininvite siya sa birthday party ng bunsong anak na si Kyungsoo edi todo ayos siya kasi mayaman ang mga Do/Doh at expected niya na engrande ang mga party ng mayayaman pero di niya inexpect na simpleng celebration lang pala so medyo nahiya siya kasi overdressed siya pero nung nakita niya si kyungsoo...Jongin: *YUNG SMIRK NIYA NA PAMATAY ALAM NIYO NA YUN* cuteau cr. @ninimyeonie





	Sa Alak Umasa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninimyeonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninimyeonie/gifts).



> dahil lima lang din naman ang nagsend sa akin ng prompts, yung lima na ring iyon ang isusulat ko =))
> 
> to ninimyeonie,
> 
> hello prompter, sana magustuhan mo 'to. huhu ito lang ang nakaya ng brain cells ko. sana magustuhan mo pa rin. medyo napahaba ko rin. dapat tlga drabble lang pero naging oneshot huhu. salamat sa pag-send ng prompt! hanggang sa uulitin!

Hindi inaasahan ni Jongin na iimbitahan siya ng anak ng mga Doh na si Kyungsoo para sa kaarawan nito.

Nakipagkita siya nitong isang Linggo lang sa mga Doh at doon nabanggit sa kanya ni Mrs. Doh na pinapasabi ni Kyungsoo na imbitado siya sa kaarawan nito.

At kahit may iba na sana siyang plano para sa araw na iyon, dahil kaarawan din niya sa darating na 14, pinagpaliban na niya iyon para dito.

Sa totoo niyan, hindi niya mawari kung bakit siya inimbitahan ng cute (ehem) na bunsong anak ng mga Doh na si Kyungsoo. Pero dahil imbitado siya, pinaghandaan niya ang araw na iyon at nagpagwapo. Kalakip nito ay ang munti niyang regalo para sa lalaki.

Sakay ng kanyang Montero, nagmaneho si Jongin at pumunta na sa isang restaurant na nirentahan ng pamilya Doh para sa anak.

Minabuti na rin niyang agahan ang pagdating kaysa ma-late.

Pagdating sa isang restaurant na pagmamay-ari ng isang Junmyeon Kim, ayon sa kanyang pananaliksik bago pumunta roon, laking gulat niya na isang simpleng handaan lang pala ang prinepera ng mga Doh.

Napatingin tuloy siya sa kanyang suot dahil halos lahat ng bisita ay naka t-shirt lang habang siya, naka-coat lang naman at mukhang nasobrahan ata sa pagpapagwapo.

"Mr. Kim, buti nakarating ka." Bati sa kanya ni Mrs. Doh na kahit simple lang suot, nakatitiyak naman siyang mamahalin ang mga abubot na suot nito sa katawan.

Kinamayan niya agad ang kleyente. "Oo naman po. Di ko po 'to palalagpasin. Simple lang ho pala ang handaan." Libot ulit ng kanyang mga mata hanggang natunton niya kung nasaan ang lalaking may kaarawan.

Nasa isang mesa si Kyungsoo kasama ang iilang lalaki. Marahil mga kaibigan niya. Tuwang-tuwa ang lalaki at ubod ng, "Cute." Bulong niya sa sarili dahil panay ang pag-yehey ng lalaki habang nakasuot ng apron?

"Ganyan talaga si Kyungsoo kapag nag-bibirthday. Mas gusto simple lang. Kainan lang. Kumain ka na Mr. Kim. O kaya puntahan mo muna si Kyungsoo. Nandun lang siya." Turo ni Mrs. Doh sa kanyang anak.

Nang umalis si Mrs. Doh para puntahan ang ibang bisita, dumating naman si Mr. Do na malugod siyang binati at kinamayan.

"Kumain ka din ng marami. May alak din dyan kung gusto mo."

Tumango si Jongin at ngumiti at umalis din agad si Mr. Doh at binati ang isang kumpare na dumating.

Inayos ni Jongin ang salamin at buhok bago tumingin sa paper bag na dala at gumawi na sa direksyon ni Kyungsoo.

 

-

 

Naglagay ng frosting si Kyungsoo sa mga sarili niyang bake na cupcakes kaya't naka-apron siya sa sariling party nang matapos..

Nag-bake lang din naman siya sa kusina ng resto ng pinsan niyang si Junmyeon kaya nang dumating ang mga kaibigan niya, nalimutan na niyang tanggalin ang apron na suot at naging abala na siya sa pagbati sa mga dumating na bisita at sa paglalaro ng Uno cards kasama ang mga kaibigan.

Nang maubos ang mga cards niya, napa-yehey siya sabay ng pagtaas ng kanyang mga kamay na sa di inaasahang pagkakataon ay nakita ng crush niyang family lawyer nila na si Mr. Kim na sampu ang taon ang edad na agwat nila.

Nagkatinginan sila ng kalahating segundo o marahil pakiramdam lang ni Kyungsoo na nagkatitigan sila saglit. Kinausap kasi ulit ng mama niya si Mr. Kim at laking pasasalamat na rin niya dahil nakaiwas din siya agad ng tingin at napayuko sa hiya. Doon niya napansin ang suot pa rin niyang apron, ngunit di niya matanggal dahil baka makita siya ni Mr. Kim.

"Soo, si Mr. Kim oh papunta dito. Yiee." Siko ni Baekhyun sa tabi niya.

"Kyungsoo, si Daddy mo parating na." Bulong naman ni Jongdae sa tabi ni Baekhyun.

"Dun dun dun dun." Drum rolls naman ni Chanyeol sa tabi ni Sehun.

Si Sehun naman nagbabalasa ng Uno cards sa harap niya. "Alam mo Soo, kung ako sayo, tutal birthday mo naman, umamin ka na baka regaluhan ka pa ng date."

Lalo tuloy kinakabahan si Kyungsoo. Bakit ba kasi naglakas loob siyang imbitahan ang gwapong lalaki na laman lang naman ng pantasya niya araw gabi?

"Uhm, excuse me?" Nakatayo na si Jongin sa harap ng table nila.

Lahat sila ay napatingala sa kagwapuhan ng abogado na ubod din ng bango. Tameme lang si Kyungsoo ngunit titig na titig sa crush niyang pakiramdam niya ay imposible niyang maabot.

"Hello, Mr. Kim." Kaway ni Baekhyun sa gwapong abogado sabay siko sa tagiliran ni Kyungsoo na tulala lang sa maala-Adonis na tindig ng nakakatandang lalaki.

"Pre, kuha muna tayo ng pagkain." Aya bigla ni Jongdae sa mga kaibigan.

"Oo nga, gutom na yung alaga ko sa tiyan." Arte bigla ni Baekhyun habang himas ang tiyan.

Tinapik din ni Chanyeol si Sehun sa likod. "Tara pre, kuha muna tayo pagkain."

Tumayo silang lahat.

"Oy, Kyungsoo, birthday mo umayos ka baka may umagaw sa crush mo."

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo si Sehun nang masama dahil _tangina_ talaga, bakit nga ba niya ulit naging kaibigan yung gangster na yun? Kung wala lang si Mr. Kim sa harap nila, malamang nasakal na ni Kyungsoo si Sehun kahit mukhang sa realidad naman siya pa rin ang uuwing sawi. Gangster nga si Sehun, di ba?

"Excuse me nga, birthday boy." Gewang ng balakang ni Baekhyun sa nakaupo pa ring si Kyungsoo na agad naman tumayo para bigyan ng daan si Baekhyun at Jongdae palabas ng inuupuan nila.

At dahil kaibigan ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun, sinadya siyang itulak nito papalapit kay Jongin. Nasalo naman siya sa beywang ng mabango at gwapong abogado at ang mukha lang naman niya ay tumama lang din naman sa malapad na dibdib ni Mr. Kim. Tila nasusunog na ang mga pisngi niya sa init na nararamdaman at ang altapresyon niya ay bahagyang umaakyat sa tindi ng kabog ng kanyang puso.

"Okay ka lang ba?" Tanong ni Jongin sa kanya.

Nakatingala si Kyungsoo sa lalaki dahil mas maliit siya kaysa rito. Tumango lang siya at natagpuan ang sarili na nakakapit sa damit ni Jongin kaya mabilis siyang bumitaw at nautal, "O-Okay lang, hehe." Tumikhim siya at tinapik ang pisngi habang humihinga nang malalim sa kaba.

Pagtingala niya kay Jongin, nakangiti ito sa kanya kaya napatulala ulit siya sa lalaki.

"Aray naman, Jongdae! Wag mo nga akong itulak!" Pagsusungit ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan na napataas na lang ng dalawang kamay at akma sanang sasabihin na hindi niya itinulak si Baekhyun. Dahil mabilis at talentado si Baekhyun sa pag-arte (kahit mas magaling pa rin si Kyungsoo) minatahan niya agad si Jongdae na buti na lang at mabilis nakaintindi.

"Sorry, sorry di ko naman sinasadya." Depensa ni Jongdae at sila ay lumakad na papalayo.

Di napalagpas ni Kyungsoo ang binulong ni Baekhyun kay Jongdae at ang pagkurot nito sa tagiliran ng kaibigan. "Ang bagal mo pumick-up!"

"Aray, aray." Ingit naman ni Jongdae sa sakit hanggang nakalayo na silang dalawa.

Sinundan ng tingin ni Jongin ang dalawang kaibigan ni Kyungsoo bago tumingin sa kanya at iabot ang munting regalo. "Happy birthday nga pala. 24 ka na no?"

Tinaggap ni Kyungsoo ang regalo na may kilig na ngiti sa labi. "O-Opo..."

Malalim ang pagtawa ni Jongin. "Wag ka na mag-po, feeling ko tuloy ubod na ng tanda ko lalo na't birthday ko rin sa Biyernes."

Lumaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. "B-Birthday mo sa Biyernes?"

"Oo. 14. Ikaw 12, ako 14. Capricorn." Ngisi ni Jongin sa kanya na ikinangiti nang maganda ni Kyungsoo. Sa nalaman pa lang na impormasyon, naiisip na niya agad ang salitang 'tadhana' o kaya naman 'soulmates'.

"Salamat sa regalo, Mr. Kim." Bow niya sa nakakatanda. "Advance happy birthday rin po."

"Wala yun. Salamat din sa pagbati. Nagulat ako inimbita mo ako dito. Maraming salamat din. Kaso napabihis ata ako ng sobra. Simpleng party lang pala itong inihanda mo." Tingin ni Jongin sa paligid.

"Okay lang yun. Ang gwapo niyo nga po eh." Bigla niyang nasabi nang malakas imbis na sa isip lang niya iyon sabihin.

Namula siya lalo at pinaglaruan ang labi sa hiya.

Pero natawa naman si Jongin. "Naku, salamat. Ikaw din. Napakagwapo mo, Kyungsoo. May suot ka pang apron. Cute." Punto ni Jongin habang tinitingnan niya si Kyungsoo mula ulo hanggang paa at balik muli sa mga mata nitong nanlalaki sa gulat at hiya.

"C-Cute?" Turo ni Kyungsoo sa sarili. "Ako?" Kinikilig niyang tanong sa matandang lalaki.

Tumango si Jongin. "Oo, ikaw. Cute."

Napabungisngis si Kyungsoo at napahawak na sa pisngi sa kilig at hiya.

"Sana magustuhan mo yung regalo ko, Kyungsoo. Pasensya na kung yan lang." Malambing na paliwanag ng abogado.

"Wala yun. Salamat dito sa regalo nag-abala ka pa."

"Inimbita mo ako. Imposibleng hindi kita regaluhan. Happy birthday ulit sayo."

"Salamat, Mr. Kim." Bow niya ulit sa kanya. "Advance happy birthday ulit."

"Jongin na lang. Wag na Mr. Kim." Hiling ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Jongin..." Sinubukan ni Kyungsoo bigkasin agad. Kay sarap sabihin. "Salamat, Jongin." Ngiti niyang kay tamis at kay ningning para sa lalaking nagugustuhan.

"Walang anuman, Kyungsoo. Tara kain na tayo." Pag-aya ni Jongin sa kanya na hindi niya tinanggihan.

 

-

 

Balik sa lamesa ang mga kaibigan para kumain ng sama-sama. Iba't-ibang klaseng potahe ang nakahanda na si Kyungsoo mismo ang nagplano. At dahil gabi na rin, nakalabas na ang mga alak para sa lahat habang sila ay kumakain.

"Ano yung binigay ng Daddy mo? Dildo ba? Anong size? Ka-size niya panigurado." Daldal na naman ni Baekhyun sa tabi niya.

Tiningnan niya nang masama ang kaibigan. "Hindi no. Rolex regalo niya. Dildo ka dyan, saksakin ko ngalangala mo dyan ng tinidor kapag di ka pa nanahimik."

"Uyyyy, sumisipa na ang alak sa katawan ng baby Kyungsoo." Tawa ni Jongdae na tapos na kumain at panay na ang inom ng alak.

"Sipa ka dyan. Wag nga kayong ano. Nakakahiya kay Jongin." Mahinang pagalit na sabi ni Kyungsoo sa mga kaibigan. Ayaw lang naman niya mapahiya kay Jongin kaya siya nagkakaganun.

"Jongin? Wow. Ano, Soo? Umamin ka na ba kaya nasa first name basis ka na kay Mr. Kim?" Ngisi pataas ng kanang bahagi ng labi ni Sehun.

"H-Hindi pa no!" Iling ni Kyungsoo sa kanya sabay kuha sa basong akala niya tubig ang laman, yun pala gin kaya laking pagsisisi na nalagok niya lahat. "Ano ba 'to, akala ko tubig!"

"Tanga, di kasi nagtatanong." Hirit ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

"Uh, sabi niya tawagin ko siyang Jongin. Siya nagsabi mismo." Paliwanag niya ulit na ikina-OH ng mga kaibigan bilang reaksyon. Uminom na lang siya ulit ng...gin.

"Ayan na, malalasing na siya." Asar pa lalo ni Chanyeol sa kanya at nagsalubong na ang kanyang mga kilay sa inis sa mga kaibigan. Kumuha siya ng tissue at pinampunas sa labi.

Pagtingin niya sa bandang dulo ng resto kung saan nasaan si Jongin at nakikipagkwentuhan sa ibang bisita, napatingin din ang abogado sa kanya at napangiti. Ngumiti rin siya pabalik dito kaya napakuha tuloy siya ng isang bote pa ng gin at binuhos sa kanyang baso para lagukin.

"Nakita ko yun. Type ka din talaga ng Daddy Jongin mo." Sundot ni Baekhyun sa tagiliran niya na agad naman siyang napalayo dahil malakas ang kiliti niya sa tagiliran.

Tumingin si Sehun at Chanyeol sa likod nang sabay.

"Shet, mukhang magkaka-daddy ka na nga ngayon." Komento bigla ni Sehun nang humarap ito sa kanya.

"At mukhang may malalasing na." Dagdag pa ni Chanyeol habang napabuntong-hininga na lang sa estado ng mukha ni Kyungsoo na namumula na hanggang sa kanyang tenga.

"Pustahan sana kaso mukhang lahat tayo pupusta sa magkakaron na talaga ng Daddy 'tong baby Soo natin. Sayang!" Pitik ni Jongdae sa kanyang kamay dahil sa mga segundong iyon, tila nagkaroon ng lakas ng loob si Kyungsoo makipagtitigan sa abogado na ilang metro ang layo sa kanya.

 

-

 

"Nasaan na ang anak namin?" Tanong ni Mr. Doh habang naka-mikropono. Nakalabas na ang baby blue vanilla cake at nakatayo na ang lahat para kantahan ng Happy Birthday si Kyungsoo.

Nagtaas ng kamay si Baekhyun. "Tito, lasing na po si Kyungsoo."

Nagtinginan lahat ng bisita sa direksyon ni Kyungsoo kung saan tahimik at abala ito sa pagtanggal-lagay ng screen protector ng cellphone ni Baekhyun.

Napakamot na lang ng ulo si Baekhyun dahil mukhang bibili na naman siya ng panibagong screen protector na kakasira lang din ni Kyungsoo noong nakaraang buwan lang nung uminom silang magkakaibigan sa labas.

Natawa na lang ang mag-asawang Doh sa estado ngayon ng kanilang bunsong anak.

Sinipa ni Sehun si Kyungsoo sa ilalim ng upuan para kunin ang atensyon nito. "Huy, tawag ka ng Papa mo."

Tumingala si Kyungsoo at nakasimangot na parang batang inagawan ng kendi.

"Soo, baby, tingin ka dun. Iihipan mo na yung kandila mo pero may message muna si Tito tsaka si Tita sayo."

Malugod na sumunod si Kyungsoo at tumingin sa kanyang mga magulang at nakinig.

"Etong bunso namin talaga kapag nalasing lalo lang nagiging cute," Tawa ni Mr. Doh na ikinatawa rin ng lahat. "Ayun, anak, wala man kuya mo ngayon, nandito naman kami ng Mama mo para samahan ka sa panibagong taon sa buhay mo. Lagi mo lang tatandaan, anak, na mahal na mahal ka namin. Kahit ano pa yang maging desisyon mo sa buhay, susuportahan ka namin. Suportado ka namin ng Mama mo sa pag-titeatro kaya mabuhay ka anak! Happy birthday!"

Ang mikropono ngayon ay pinasa kay Mrs. Doh. "Anak, Kyungsoo, baby ko, hanap ka na ng jowa mo. Basta papakilala mo sa akin muna ah? Papakuhaan muna natin ng NBI yun tsaka HIV test para safe ka, hm? Love na love ka ni Mama. Love you, nak. Happy birthday!"

Napabungisngis si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng mga magulang at inudyok na siya ng mga kaibigan at mga katrabaho niya sa teatro na pumunta na sa harapan para maihipan na niya ang kanyang cake.

Medyo nahihilong naglakad si Kyungsoo sa harap at muntik na rin matumba.

Agad na sana aalalayan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo pero mabilis ding nakatayo si Kyungsoo ng maayos hanggang sa maabot na ang mikropono at mayakap ang mga magulang.

Tumabi na ang mga Doh at binigay ang sentro ng atensyon sa kanilang anak.

Kumanta ang lahat ng Happy Birthday para kay Kyungsoo at nang matapos at maihipan niya ang kandila, naghiyawan ang lahat at sumipol pa.

Nagsalita si Kyungsoo sa mikropono. "Sa mga dumalo...ha?" Nguso niya sa mikropono sabay tapik ng tatlong beses dahil tila hindi ata gumagana ito. At hindi nga. Kaya, lumapit siya sa kanyang nanay para ireklamo ang mikropono.

"Ma, sira oh." Haba pa lalo ng nguso niya.

Natawa ang mga magulang niya sa kanya at ganon din si Jongin na nasa bandang kanan lang ng kanyang nanay.

"Nak, nakapatay pa. Eto, bukas na yan." Tinapik ni Mrs. Doh ang mikropono na ngayon ay gumagana na. Pagkatingala niya, nakita niya si Jongin na nakatingin sa kanya at tumatawa. Nahiya siya tuloy dahil sa kahihiyan dahil sa mikropono. Napayuko siya at bumulong pabalik, "Di kasi gumana."

Pagkabalik sa sentro at sa tabi ng cake, siya'y nagsalita muli.

"Uh, di kasi gumana yung mic, ngayon okay na." Tapik niya ulit sa mikropono. "Uh...salamat sa pagpunta sa birthday ko. Salamat kina Mama tsaka kay Papa. Tinawagan naman ako ni kuya Seungsoo kanina. Mhm, thank you rin sa mga ka-teatro ko na pumunta kahit yung iba may rehearsal pa. Kina Direk Kwangsoo, Direk Insung, salamat sa pagpunta. Sa mga kabarkada ko, sa mga pinsan ko, Tito, Tita, uhm, thank you sa inyo. Sana nagustuhan niyo yung pagkain tsaka alak."

"Happy birthday baby boy!" Hiyaw ng ilang taga teatrong katrabaho dahil iyon talaga ang bansag nila sa kanya.

Nagpalakpakan ang lahat at bumalik na si Kyungsoo sa inuupuan. Napatingin siya ulit sa gawi ni Jongin at nakangiti lang ito sa kanya bago ito uminom sa basong hawak na panigurado'y alak ang laman.

 

-

 

Matapos ang party at maibigay ang mga cupcakes na nakalagay sa baby blue box, pinagpapalo ng mga kaibigan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang pwet.

"Umamin ka na kasi! Lasing ka naman na." Udyok ni Sehun sa kanya sabay palo ulit sa kanyang pwet.

Susunggaban sana ni Kyungsoo si Sehun dahil kanina pa ito pumapalo sa pwet niya, ngunit si Chanyeol naman ang tumapik sa kanyang pwet na pinanggigigilan ng lahat.

"Dali. Paalis na si Mr. Kim. Lapitan mo na."

"Ano ba yan, Soo. Sisinturunin ko yang pwet mo kapag di ka pa pumunta." Sundot ni Baekhyun sa tagiliran ni Kyungsoo.

Nakikipag-usap pa rin si Jongin sa iilan sa di kalayuan sa parking ng resto. Nakatingin lang si Kyungsoo sa abogado na kahit madilim na ay tumitingkad pa rin ang kagwapuhan nito.

"Di ka pa pupunta ah," Bulong ni Jongdae sa likuran ni Kyungsoo at sinundot ang pwet nito ng kanyang mga daliri.

"Putangina!" Gulat at malakas na sigaw ni Kyungsoo nang masundot ang pwet niya.

Nagtawanan ang kanyang mga kaibigan lalo na si Jongdae na napaupo na sa damuhan at pumapalakpak na parang tanga.

Sinipa ni Kyungsoo ang binti ni Jongdae bilang ganti pero tinulak din siya agad ni Baekhyun papunta sa direksyon ni Jongin na nakatayo nang mag-isa at nakatingin sa kanila.

Nasa bulsa nito ang kanyang mga kamay at kita ni Kyungsoo ang nakakaasar na ngiti ng lalaki sa labi.

"Pumunta ka na! Wag na pabebe! Yaan mo yung alak magsalita para sayo!" Udyok ni Sehun na paulit-ulit ding sinasabi sa kanya nina Chanyeol, Jongdae at Baekhyun kaya naman dala ng kung ano mang enerhiya sa katawan niya, naglakas loob na siyang lumapit kay Jongin na papalakad na rin sa kanyang sasakyan.

Sinundan niya si Jongin sa Montero nitong sasakyan.

"Mr. Kim, sandali." Tawag niya sa abogado na lumingon naman sa kanya. "Ay, Jongin pala." Nahihiyang tawa niya bigla.

"Ano yun?" Tanong ng lalaki sa kanya.

Kinagat ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang labi at pinagdugtong niya ang kanyang mga kamay sa kanyang harapan. "Ano kasi..."

Sumandal si Jongin sa kanyang sasakyan at nagtiklop ng mga braso habang tinitingnan si Kyungsoo. "Ano?"

"Jongin, g-gusto kasi kita. Gu-gustong gusto kita," Sumilip si Kyungsoo mula sa kanyang mahahabang pilikmata para makita ang reaksyon ng nakatatanda. "Kaya kita inimbitahan kasi aamin na ako. Kaso nahihiya talaga ako, pero dahil nakainom ako, matapang ako ngayon." Tinapik niya ang kamao sa kanyang dibdib para patunayan ang taglay na katapangan bigay sa kanya ng alak. "Gusto kita. Gustong gusto kita simula nang pumunta ka sa bahay. Kahit matanda ka na gusto kita." Nguso bigla ni Kyungsoo sabay bulong, "Okay lang kung di mo ko bigyan ng chance. Tanda mo na kasi ako bata baka ayaw mo sa mas bata sayo." Naiinis na si Kyungsoo kaya napakamot na siya sa kanyang ulo. "Mr. Kim naman kasi eh ang gwapo gwapo mo!" Umabante nang pagkabilis si Kyungsoo at tumingkayad para bago pa siya ma-basted ni Jongin ay maramdaman man lang niya ang init ng labi ng nakatatanda at ang gaspang na gawa ng pausbong bigote nito sa baba.

Pumikit si Kyungsoo sa mariing paglapat niya sa kanilang mga labi, hanggang sa di niya inaasahan, binalik din ni Jongin ang halik habang hawak siya sa kanyang maliit na beywang.

Nagpalit sila ng pwesto dahil inikot na siya ni Jongin at sinandal siya sa sasakyan.

Naging mainit din ang palitan ng kanilang halik na napunta sa pagsayawan ng kanilang mga dilang nag-uumapoy sa kasabikan.

Napaungol si Kyungsoo sa masarap na halik ni Jongin. Hindi rin naman siya nagpatalo rito at binigyan niya rin ito ng halik na sinisigurado niyang magpapahina ng puso ni Jongin sa kanya.

Sa pagbuhol ng kanilang mga dila at mga kamay na dumadakma sa kanilang mga katawan, naramdaman agad ni Kyungsoo ang umbok sa pagitan ng mga hita ni Jongin at ganoon rin ang kanya.

Inikot niya ang mga braso sa likod ng leeg ni Jongin at nagpatuloy sila sa pag-andar ng kanilang mga basang dila sa isa't-isa. Samantala, ang mga malalaking kamay ni Jongin ay nasa kanyang pwetan na at pinipisil pisil iyon.

Subalit, kinapos din sila agad ng hininga at hiniwalay ang magkadikit na mga bibig.

Hingal na hingal silang dalawa at maga na ang mga labi ni Kyungsoo sa pagsupsop at pagkagat ni Jongin sa kanyang labi.

Pulang-pula ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo matapos ang mainit na sesyon nila.

Ang ekspresyon naman ng mukha ni Jongin ay medyo may pagka-nakakatakot dahil humihinga ito sa kanyang bibig at titig na titig ito sa kanya.

Pinatakan pa siya ulit ni Jongin ng basang halik sa kanyang leeg pababa hanggang sa niyakap siya nito nang mahigpit.

Ramdam pa rin ni Kyungsoo ang umbok ni Jongin sa pagitan ng mga hita na bumabangga sa kanyang hita.

"Pwede naman natin subukan, Kyungsoo. Walang kaso sa akin. Isa pa," tingin niya kay Kyungsoo nang taimtim. "Matagal na rin kitang napapansin. Tipo ko ang tulad mo. Akala mo inosente, mapusok pala."

Dahil doon, imbis na umuwi, sumama si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at nagpalipas ng gabi at natitirang oras ng kanyang kaarawan sa condo nito.

Nakailan mang palo si Jongin sa pwetan ni Kyungsoo na nagmarka, at bilis at lalim ng pagkayod ng nakatatanda upang siya ay paligayahin mula sa kanilang aktibidad sa kama, masaya naman ang naging pagtatapos ng kaarawan niya dahil nakuha rin niya sa wakas ang regalong kanyang inaasam.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Umuulan at sinundo ni Jongin si Kyungsoo mula sa kanyang rehearsal.

Ilang buwan na rin na naging sila at lalo lang nahuhulog ang loob ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

“Bakit nakalimutan mo payong mo?” Hawak ni Jongin ang payong at nakakapit si Kyungsoo sa kanya maigi. “Sa lahat ng bagay, Soo, wag na wag mo kakalimutan ang payong mo kahit maaraw man para di ka magkasakit. Kakagaling mo lang sa trangkaso, ayaw na kita magkasakit.”

“May payong ako. Nasa bag.” Ngisi ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang boyfriend na parang noon lang laman lang ng pantasya niya, ngyon, kanyang-kanya na.

“Eh bakit mo ako pinapunta dito?” Pagtataka ni Jongin at nakataas ang kilay nito. Nilapit pa niya si Kyungsoo sa kanya para hindi mabasa ang balikat ng kasintahan.

Napanguso si Kyungsoo at napatingin sa ibaba. “G-Galit ka ba? Gusto ko  lang naman kasi magpasundo sayo.”

Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin at humalik sa ulo niya. “Sanay na ako sayo, Soo. Hindi ako galit.” Tawa niya saglit. “Sadyang clingy ka lang talaga.”

“Ayaw mo ba na clingy ako, Jongin?” Nguso ni Kyungsoo, nakatingin pa rin siya sa ibaba.

“Ha? Ano ka ba, pareho lang tayo, clingy. Wag ka na mag-isip ng kung ano.” Himas ni Jongin sa braso ni Kyungsoo.

“Naistorbo ata kita sa trabaho mo.” Pag-aalala pa rin ni Kyungsoo.

“Hindi. Tinapos ko naman na din dahil talagang susunduin naman kita ngayon. Nauna ka lang tumawag para papuntahin ako dito.”

“Talaga ba?” Nguso pa rin niya.

Pinagbuksan ng pinto ng sasakyan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo.

Sumunod si Jongin sa loob at natatawa lang kay Kyungsoo kaya ginulo nito ang buhok ng kasintahan na nakanguso pa rin at kinukutkot ang mga kuko.

“Susunduin talaga kita. Wrong timing ka lang. Tsaka walang payong ah? Tss. Lika nga dito, payakap nga sa baby ko.” Nilahad ni Jongin ang kanyang mga braso na agad namang niyakap pabalik ni Kyungsoo dahil miss na miss na niya ang abogado niyang boyfriend na nagging abala sa mga kaso na pinagtutuunan ng pansin nito sa ngayon. “Ang bango bango ng baby. Amoy baby pa rin.”

“Miss na kita, Jongin.”

“Ako din, Soo. Miss na miss na kita.” Halik niya sa ulo ng nakababata at sa labi nitong kay lambot at kay ganda. Hinaplos niya ang ulo nito sunod at tiningnan maigi. “Wag ka na malungkot. Hanggang Linggo libre ako, sa condo ko na ikaw matulog, hm?” Niyakap niya ulit ang lalaki at dinuyan-duyan hanggang sa hinalikan siya ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga labi.

“Pwede ba sayo na ako tumira, Jongin? Para araw-araw makikita kita tsaka mayayakap tsaka mahahalikan? Please? Kupkupin mo na ako?” Pagmamakaawa ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na kinombohan pa ng pagnguso at pagkurap nito ng mahahabang pilikmata.

Napalunon si Jongin. At sino ba naman siya para makatanggi? Yun din naman ang gusto niya, ang makasama na sa pang araw-araw si Kyungsoo.

“Kelan ba ako naka-hindi sayo?” Ngiti niya kay Kyungsoo. Simula't simula pa lang, wala na talaga siyang choice kundi ang umoo sa batang lalaking ito.

Napayakap ulit si Kyungsoo sa kanya na ngayon ay ubod ng saya.

Mahal na mahal na talaga niya ang lalaking hagkan niya. Mahal na mahal.

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy 50+ fics to mehhh huhuhu! salamat sa pagbasa!


End file.
